Fallout: Defenders of the Wasteland
by PsychoKiyotaka
Summary: The prologue will explain the backstory, if you don't like my story don't read enjoy :) also I do not own Fallout 4 that is owned by Bethesda.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kiyo was born in Toronto Canada with two loving parents, his father was a mixed martial artist, while his mother was working in the police force, growing up Kiyo rarely saw his parents cause of their busy life styles but when he did his father would teach him how to fight and Kiyo took to it like a fish to water, Kiyo always vowed to use his skill to defend himself and those who needed to be protected, like his mother always would in the force.

He never looked for trouble but trouble always seemed to find him, school fights, whither it's defending his friends from local bullies, or defending himself from said bullies. This of course led him to getting into a lot of trouble with the school borard, as well as with his parents, He tried to reason that his actions were justifiable and that he was protecting those he cared about, both his parents knew they couldn't fault him but felt he need better discipline, his dad remembered a place in Boston where he trained and felt it would be perfect for his son and that Kiyo's aunt lived down there.

Kiyo agreed to his parents decision and within a week was moved down to Boston to live with his aunt who was a former military general, she loved her nephew but was also very strict with him, she enrolled him in the same dojo where his father trained, and enrolled him in the local school.

All was going well for Kiyo with the lessons he was learning from both the dojo and his aunt, he was cold as ice, tough as nails and whenever someone was trying to pick a fight with him he would only use defensive moves and not straight up attack. It was during one of these instances that he would meet the love of his life.

He was walking the halls of his school when he noticed a few of the bullies picking on a woman, he noticed one of them try to reach for her ass and went to go stop it but the next thing he saw was what surprised him. The woman spun so fast, grabbed the guys arms and with a swift strike to his throat blocked his breathing, she coldly turned to the remaining two bullies an uttered these words.

"If you want your friend to live then get him some medical attention and never harass me again"

The bullies didn't need to be told twice and grabbed their injured friend and took off like the hounds of hell were after them. The woman turned to find Kiyo standing there watching her. She sized him up and knew he was a fighter, she walked up to him and put here hand out and spoke in a polite tone.

"I'm Kaja"

Kiyo smiled and shook Kaja's hand and from that day on the two were inseparable, and fell in love and would often spar. After high school Kiyo decided to enlist in the military with his aunts approval he was gonna miss his girlfriend, and the two agreed to put their relationship on hold this his service ended.

With a farewell kiss Kiyo left to help fight in the war against china. 5 years have passed, and Kiyo's service with the military ended, and was allowed to leave he returned to Boston where his aunt welcomed him home with opened arms, she couldn't be prouder of her nephew then she already was, he was a respected man.

Kiyo wanted to find and reunite with his girlfriend. Kaja was happy to see him back and the two shared a night of passion and con sieved a daughter 9 months later. Kaja worked as a martial arts trainer during Kiyo's time in the military and continued to do so. All was going well for the new family but fate had a way of being a cruel and evil bitch.

On October 23 2077 Total Atomic Annihilation happened, the bombs fell and Kiyo and his family were rushed into Vault 111 where they were frozen, as a sick experiment done by Vault-Tec. During Cryo sleep they were awoken, where a bald merc and someone in a hazmat suit approached his wife's cryo chamber opened it and tried to take his daughter. Kaja put up a fight to keep their child but the bald merc shot her and left with his daughter.

When Kiyo awoke his first thought was his wife, he checked her chamber only to find it empty, but it was impossible his was was killed, could the cryo sleep have kept her from dying from blood loss and she managed to find a way to survive. Where was she, was she okay were his thoughts as he made his way through the vault, Killing off rad roaches and collecting a 10mm handgun with some ammo.

Once he got to the exit he found a strange device, he saw the vault staff with them on their wrist, a pip-boy . He secured it on his wrist and used it to exit the vault. His first priority finding his love and then finding their daughter.

'


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The lift took Kiyo the surface, after adjusting his eyes due to lack of sunlight he couldn't believe what he saw, what was once lush green scenery was now a wasteland the grass was withered the trees were dead of leaves, junk everywhere, etc. Getting over his shock he took a look around, finding stimpacks and other junk.

He remembered how close he was to Sanctuary Hills the place where he and his wife lived, with their daughter and robot Mr. Handy Codsworth. He followed the trail back towards home. 10 minutes later he came to see that all of Sanctuary Hills was destroyed, Cars rusted and totaled, houses missing roofs and other bits and pieces, some houses even totaled. He headed to his home and was shocked to see Codsworth trimming dead plants. The second the Mr. Handy spotted him he flew over to see Kiyo.

" _ **As I live and breath…. it's… it's really you sir"**_ said codsworth who was besides himself with relief. Kiyo smiled with joy seeing the Mr. Handy alive and well. "Codsworth you… You're still alive!". He said with a smile. " _ **Well of course I'm still alive sir, surely you don't think a little thing like total atomic annihilation could destroy the pride of General Atomic international did you, you're the second person I've seen alive In days, the misses was here not 2 days ago."**_.

The moment Codsworth uttered the last sentence Kiyo's eyes went wide, his wife was alive and somewhere in the wasteland, but where he turned to Codsworth and spoke with panic. "Codsworth where did she go? Is she okay? Please I need to know!"

Hearing the worry in his masters voice the Mr. Handy spoke. " _ **The Misses was the same way you were at first, she was stricken with grief thinking you would never wake up, she was badly injured when she was here, but I patched her up. Last I checked she was headed towards Concord just A few hours down the road, you might be able to catch up to her if you hurry sir, It's been a day since she left oh I do hope she's alright."**_

Kiyo wasted no time and took off running towards Concord.

Kaja awoke after having a rest in a destroyed Concord hotel to the sound of gun fire, decked out with road leathers and pieces of leather armor. She grabbed her weapon being a 45 pipe revolver, she left the hotel to find a group of 4 raiders, attacking a museum and saw a man with a cowboy hat one slide flipped up shooting a laser weapon at the raiders. Deciding to help she aimed her weapon and squz the trigger, making one of the raiders heads explode in a shower of blood and guts and brain matter.

Realizing one of their own was shot two of the Raiders turned to open fire on her, she ducked behind a car as bullets rained past her she took aim through a broken window and fired at one hitting him in the leg, causing him to stagger, she then heard the sound of the laser hitting her target, she fired again this time she nailed the final raider in the head killing him.

Relief hit her but she heard a voice. It was from the man with the laser weapon.

"HEY UP HERE ON THE BALCONY. I GOT A GROUP OF SETTLERS INSIDE THE RAIDERS ARE ALMOST THROUGH THE DOOR WE NEED YOUR HELP, GRAB THAT LASER MUSKET AND HELP US PLEASE!" the man shouted pleading for aid.

Grabbing what ammo she could and bottle caps, she found the laser musket in question and the ammo needed. "A crank weapon, so to fire I have to crank the leaver and then fire huh!" she said cranking the weapon "Time to kick some raider ass"

Wasting little time she entered the museum taking sure to find cover, she spotted a couple of raiders opening fire at a door, taking careful aim from the shadows with the scope, she fired hitting her mark and seen the man disintegrated into ash. "Who's there come out?" screamed a female raider. Quietly moving looking up through the cracks for anything she noticed the bottom of a boot two floors up through the cracks, twisting the crank she took position she aimed up and fired.

Hearing the sound of the man screaming Kaja knew she hit her mark, but her look came to shock as she saw the barrel of a pipe rifle aiming down at the crack, she dove out of the way as the rifle fired. She jumped out of the shadows and continued through the corridors, one of which was a reenactment of the Boston Tea Party where she also found another raider and pounced on him disabling his breathing with a well place strike to her throat and a palm strike to her heart killing her.

"Dam how many more are there?" she whispered to herself as she came across a locked gate. "Hello what do we have here" she gave the door a tug. "Locked". Reaching into her hair she pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock with ease. Inside she found a generator with a fusion core inside and plucked it out. "I dunno what you are but you're gonna come in handy sometime soon." she then pocketed the core and continued on upward, blasting the raiders along the way til she made it to the top floor.

After killing the last few raiders, a door opened up and the same voice from before told her to get inside. It was there she saw the same man from before with the laser weapon she has only his was more modded, she also saw four people, a guy who looks like a carpenter, an old woman, a depressed guy and a woman who looks paranoid. Then man with the laser musket approached her with a smile.

"Man I dunno who you are but your timing is impeccable…. Preston Garvy Commonwealth Minutemen" the man introduced himself as. "I'm glad to help I'm Kaja" she replied. "Well if that's true then we could use more good will, a month ago there were 20 of us, then there were 8… and now we're down to 5, lost a lot of good people" Garvy spoke with sadness but with hope the woman before him will help.

"I'm sorry for your loss but I'll help anyway I can" Kaja replied as she was reminded of her beloved husband and their missing daughter, she vowed to help these people so no more innocent lives will be lost. "We greatly appreciate it, Sturges tell her our plan" Garvy turned to the man in the carpenter outfit.

Sturges looked up from the terminal and spoke "There's a crashed Vertabird up on the roof, old school, pre-war might've seen it, well it looks like one of it's passengers was carrying some extra protection, We're talking a full suit of cherry T-45 power armor."

This piked Kaja's interest, she remember the power armors from the military personal from before she was frozen. "I like it" she grinned. Sturges chuckled and agreed. "Yeah I thought you might.. protection with an added bonus. Get the suit you can rip the mini-gun right off the vertabird. The suit can be powered up buuuut we're in a bit of a sitch." he sighed in which Preston continued. "What we need is an old pre-war Fusion Core, your standard high grade nuclear battery". "You mean this thing" Kaja chimed in fishing a core out of her pocket. "I got it from behind a locked door downstairs.

Preston and Sturges smiled in relief at that. "Well alright our luck is changing, head on over and get in that power armor, I'll provide cover fire for you." he said before another voice spoke.

"Just a moment Preston I need to speak with her" Kaja turned to see it was the old woman who spoke, the woman spoke. "I know who you are kid I know the pain you must feel, but fear not child". Kaja looked at this woman wondering what was she talking about, she knows something steeling herself she asked the old woman.

"What are you talking about ma'am?" The woman looked at her with glazed eyes and wisdom in her voice. "Someone is coming for you they've been searching for you, they'll be here when you're in great pearl against a vicious monster. That's all I can give you child Now if I'm not mistaken you got a job to do". The woman ushered Kaja away.

Questions plagued Kaja's mind someone was coming for her who, it couldn't be her husband, he was frozen in the accursed vault. Shrugging that thought aside for the moment she went and found the power armor, finding the slot for the core she shoved it in, turned the valve and hopped right in to it.

"This is gonna take a min to adjust to"!

Once she got adjusted Kaja found the min-gun and ripped it right off as she got up on the roof, but unfortunately she was being watched. A raider on the opposite roof spotted the armored figure. "Up here, BOSS WE GOT SOMEONE UP HERE!" he shouted, "Well so much for the element of surprise" she said as she held in the trigger and watched as the gun sprayed a dozen bullets a min half hitting their mark and shredding the raider on the opposite roof. She peered over the edge to see about a dozen more down lining the street, one of them was carrying a rifle. "Seems to be their boss" she said in a low voice as she jumped off the roof in the armor, as it made a loud rumble once it made contact with the concrete.

"EAT LED RAIDER SCUM!" She screamed out and opened fire with the gun , chunks of flesh were littering the street, they returned fire but the bullets were making little damage against her power armor. But a nightmare was about to appear. A loud and menacing roar swept across the area, with a meaty fist colliding with a sewer on the road, the remaining raiders and Kaja watched as another strike was heard blowing the top off the sewer, and a monster appeared.

It stood 9 feet tall, scaled with razor sharp claws, a menacing face with sharp teeth that could tare a man in half, spike layering from it's back and tail, it looked like the face of death itself, the monster tore at the raiders like they were little toys, before turning to Kaja it's red eyes looking at her like it's her next meal.

"My god!" she said with worry in her voice. The monster charged her as she opened fire, bullet littering the monster, but he was not stopping, the monster took a swipe at her sending her flying and hitting the ground hard. Clearing the cobwebs she got up as the monster roared and charged at her again, she went to fire but no ammo was coming out, she was out of ammo and was doubtful her revolver would help, the monster grabbed her and was squeezing the life out of her, the sounds of the power armor screeching giving protest that it might shatter.

'Kiyo I'll miss you' she cried in her mind. It was then a shot rang out, hitting the monsters hand dropping the power armored woman. "GET YOUR UGLY HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" Kaja's eyes went wide, there standing on the other end of the street was her husband Kiyo, decked in, a pair of jeans and, combat armor on his chest, hands and feet, A 44 magnum revolver in his hand.

The monster turned it's attention to him and charged. But Kiyo was ready, holstering his gun he took a weird launcher off his back that had a mini-nuke on it.

As the monster got near he dove out of the way as it charged by skidding to a hault 10 ft away from Kiyo. Kiyo took aim and fired the nuke right into the monsters mouth. Seconds later the monster exploded in a spray of blood and guts.

He shouldered the weapon and turned and looked at the power armored figure. "Kaja" was all he could say as the woman jumped out of her power armor and embraced her beloved, crying into his shoulder.

"You big jerk I thought I you were never gonna wake up" she cried as Kiyo rubbed her back holding her close to him. "It's okay shhhhh I'm here..." he never got to finish as he felt his wife's lips crash into his in a deep romantic kiss, while Preston looked on with a smile. Inside the old woman smiled"

"The lovers are reunited at last".


End file.
